


Knot Too Much For Loving Kosmo

by vldCurtisLover (ilovelocust)



Series: [Man]/Kosmo - The Ultimate Voltron Love Story [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Other, sham marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/vldCurtisLover
Summary: Kosmo is a very special kind of lover, and if Curtis is going to have a chance at showing him a good time, he's going to have to do some training.  If only Shiro would stop butting in on his private time. He married the man, not surgically attached him to his hip.





	Knot Too Much For Loving Kosmo

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was going to stop with one fic didn't you? HA, I will make sure that Curtis's most well developed romance has plenty of fic to back up its on screen attention.
> 
> Come all ye lost souls, and enjoy a laugh and inspiration

Despite the massive changes in social moores over the last century, sadly Curtis's love and interests are still very taboo. He's been forced by judging parents and friends to hide his true feelings behind mere fondness and to share his interests in only the most shady parts of the internet. Even his own husband would be aghast if he knew what Curtis was thinking about while he fucked him. Though, if he'd been allowed to be more open about what he liked, there would have never been a need for their marriage in the first place, so his hypothetical dissaproval is probably warrented.

Which leads him to today, secretly slicking up his brand new dildo in the guest bathroom, while Shiro is only two rooms over morosely watching another launch that he insists he doesn't want to be on. 

The dildo's shape is perfect, thick with a big round knot at the bottom for him to stretch his rim over. It's sadly purple, lacking the beautfiul blue tint of his beloved, but it is unfornutately necessary for his planned ruse if caught. 

Some of the Galra subspecies are blessed with knots, and in this post conquered earth there are many with a Galra kink. Shiro could hardly blame him for his supposed interest considering the way he continues to pant after a certain half-breed galra of his own.

Not that Curtis is actually interested in said sub-species. He thought they might work as a good substitute, at first, for his more taboo desires. Knots, fur, and sharp teeth, but even the most anamilistic of them insists on talking and ruining his illlusions. He should know, he fucked quite a few before his marriage, and he always found himself coming home to good old Duke.

Well no matter, life is just a long list of Mr. Wrongs before you find your Mr. Right, and Mr. Right has a dick the size of a fist. If Curtis is going to be make their first time together memorable, he's going to have to train his hole until it can take anything Kosmo dishes out.

Curtis's buttplug comes out with a slurp and falls to the ground with a thud. It's not big enough, only three fingers wide, no where near the stretch his hole needs to be prepared to make. It's a start though, and honestly suspicious enough as it is.

Bed time with Shiro has been tricky latetly, hiding how loose he's getting. Shiro is thankfully more than happy to bottom, but topping means Curtis has to do all the work. Nothing is more boring than hearing the pups run around outside the bedroom while he's stuck in it with his husband.

Oh well, the former black paladin is returning to earth soon, and if Curtis can put up with this sham marriage for this long, he can hold out just a bit longer for his reward of alone time.

Carefully, Curtis lowers himself on that thick tip, and daydreams of blue fur.

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is about eight fics total right now. Wish me luck, and feel free to help out with the cause.


End file.
